The Einstein-Montefiore Institute for Clinical and Translational Research (ICTR) has evolved over the past two CTSA funding periods, embracing the broad spectrum of clinical and translational (C/T) biomedical research from T1 through T4. We have provided pathways for our clinicians and our integrated healthcare system to expand implementation science, population health, community-engaged research, and clinical trials while also encouraging basic scientists to innovate new therapeutics and diagnostics. This broad involvement with our community and investigators has allowed the CTSA to impact a wide range of research extending from drug design and improving clinical trials management, to training a new research workforce, and to using implementation science for community-engaged and healthcare research. Indeed, the ICTR?s mission?to advance research across the translational spectrum into clinical practice through its integrated infrastructure, innovative training, and institutional co-investment?has evolved in step with that of the National Center for Advancing Translational Sciences. In this application, we will 1) leverage CTSA resources with institutional assets that support state-of-the-art informatics to accelerate the transfer of discoveries to healthcare via an Evidence Generation Framework, and support regulatory streamlining, innovative analytics, and assist with all phases of C/T research; 2) develop the next generation of research workforce and teams, using novel education, training, mentoring, pilot study support, and career development resources that span translational domains; 3) expand collaborations and engagement, both with the CTSA network and other hubs, and the Bronx community and healthcare partners in an integrative paradigm with strategies developed in collaboration with community partners, investigators, and institutional leadership to improve population health; 4) advance life span, child health, and aging research across genders and special populations, by working with unique platforms for stakeholder-engaged research, patient safety and implementation science, the Montefiore Accountable Care Organization, and the New York City Practice-Based Research Network; and 5) innovate methods and processes that advance C/T sciences, and enhance quality, safety, and efficiency of C/T research. We will integrate the CTSA Trial Innovation Network into our ecosystem of multisite clinical trials, foster innovative methods for biomarker assays and biobanking for precision medicine, and leverage the CTSA Common Metrics Initiative to support our hub?s Evaluation and strategic management. Overall, the Einstein- Montefiore ICTR will fulfill NCATS?s tripartite mission to innovate, educate, and implement.